Many methods for handling formed parts that are in a solid state are known in the art. For example, the use of a vacuum for lifting parts is known where a sealed space is formed over one or more generally small areas on a surface of the part being lifted. A strong vacuum is applied to the sealed space so that the entire part can be lifted. Other similar devices employ suction cups to small regions of the surface of the part being lifted. When using these devices on parts having a tight dimensional tolerance, it is typically important that the part being lifted be in a solid state and Is not in a formable state.
When handling a part that is in a formable state, the movement of the part may result in changes or distortions to the part from the forces exerted in lifting the part. In some parts, such as parts that have a generally solid profile (e.g., without cells), the thickness of the part may minimize any changes to the overall dimensions of the part, in other situations, the part is moved using a conveyor or other mechanism that supports the part by its bottom and does not lift the part.
When handling delicate extruded parts, such as parts having a plurality of cells, thin walls, or both, there is difficulty in lifting the parts while the material is in a formable state. When such parts are lifted using conventional methods, there may be a need for one or more finishing steps to remove imperfections developed during the movement of the part and/or there may be need for design accommodations to compensate for possible deformation of the part. The difficulty in handling a part may be related to the state of the material in the part, one or more structural features of the part, or both. For example, parts that have not been sintered (i.e., pre-sintered parts) and/or parts that have not had hinder removed (i.e., pre-debindered parts) may be in a formable state that creates difficulty in lifting the part. An example of a part having structural features that may result in difficulty in handling the part is an extruded part having a cross-section with multiple rows and/or multiple columns of open cells that generally extend the length of the extruded part, such as a part having generally honeycomb cross-section.
There is an ongoing need for devices, apparatuses, systems and methods for handling delicate parts that are in a formable state. For example, there is a need for improved vacuum pickup assemblies for lifting such parts with reduced or even no visible deformation of the part.
Additionally, there is a need for vacuum pick up devices having one or more of the following features: ability to pick up parts that are collapsible; reduces or eliminates the deformation of part; reduces or eliminates any witness marks; or ability to handle ceramic parts that are in a wet and/or green state.
The devices, apparatuses, systems and methods according to the teachings herein may advantageously be used for handling delicate parts that are in a formable state. For example, when employed in lifting a part that is in a formable state, the improved vacuum pickup assemblies advantageously reduce or even eliminates any visible deformation of the part. The vacuum pick up devices according to the teachings herein may have one or any combination of the following features: capability of reducing or eliminating the deformation of parts that are collapsible, capability of reducing or eliminating witness marks on parts, or capability of handling ceramic parts that are in a wet and/or a green state. For example, the vacuum pick-up devices may be employed with parts that are pre-sintered, pre-debindered, or both.